Household products are frequently displayed for purchase in the cases in which they are shipped. This avoids the need to unpack the case and place the products on the shelves. It also provides an opportunity to place attractive advertising matter on the case where it will be seen by consumers at the point of purchase. However, if this approach is to be used, it is desirable that the goods be readily seen once the display case has been opened. Ferrari et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,042 discloses a shipping and display case. Lebowitz U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,276 and Kossner U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,356 also disclose display cartons.
Partitions are generally employed in display and other cases to divide the products and provide support for the case. Depending on the ultimate use of the case, the partitions may take various forms. For instance, partitions in the form of an "H" have been used. Prior partitions can be seen from Harned U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,312, Moen U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,999 and David U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,684. Buttery U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,205 is directed to a partitioned tray.
A difficulty encountered with the use of previous "H" partitions and display cartons is that even when the display carton has been opened, it is difficult to see all of the product and to remove all of the product behind the partition. Particularly is this a problem where it is desired to open the front of a carton while cartons or other objects remain stacked on top. Even where the carton permits opening from the front once products in front of the central panel of the H-divider are removed, visual and physical access to the product behind the central panel is impaired or impossible.